With many architectural construction techniques, the joining of structural elements for various reasons, as where manual access is impossible or undesirable, can be accomplished by a remotely operable mechanism. In some circumstances, it is also a requirement that the structural tie between the joined elements be preloaded to a value exceeding the worst-case loading to which it may be subjected. Such a method for the joining of structural elements and pre-loading the structural joint by a remotely operable mechanism is an anticipated requirement in construction of a space station in the zero gravity environment where it is foreseen that many of the structural segments must be structurally attached to each other after they are brought into close proximity by the manipulation of the arm of a remote manipulator system and an associated capture latch system. A conventional method of making such an attachment is by a motor-driven bolt system which drives a threaded bolt across from the structural element on the active side of the joint into a floating nut on the passive side of the joint. While this technique provides a convenient method for detachment and reattachment of structural elements, the motor and gearbox at each joint can be a heavy weight penalty, particularly for a one-time connection. Memory alloys have been used in structural joints such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,465 wherein a locking mechanism comprising a memory alloy connecting element is releasable by remotely operable means which controls the memory alloy element and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,779 wherein a memory alloy connecting element is joined in a dovetail receptacle element. However, neither of these patents relates to the joining of structural elements and imposing a predetermined tensile preload across the structural joint by a remotely operable means.